


For winterhats

by holdthelina



Category: Kagerou Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdthelina/pseuds/holdthelina
Summary: Since she wanted to be away from fandom stuff on tumblr,  I decided to do this !





	For winterhats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterhats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterhats/gifts).



This is directed to winterhats, but I'm aware this is seen by others !

So, first, my name is holdthelina, and linaharutaka on tumblr. I know, incredible name. Wowie. (https://linaharutaka.tumblr.com/)  
And I'm the one who wrote the post about you and your fanfics ! (https://oliveshazel.tumblr.com/post/180460543092/hey-check-this-writer) that you answered.  
And wow, since I didn't get the notification that you actually reblogged my post, I didn't realize.

But let me say that, if I'd have been told you would actually see it and even answer it, man, I would have written a whole essay.

So first, thank you for answering ! You really deserve all the "lovely things" I've written, but they represent only a very, very small part of the iceberg haha.

I also think HaruTaka is the most developed ship of the series, aside Shinaya, and it's true that the characters stick with us, even though we stay away from the fandom.  
And, well, I agree with everything you say !  
But, about the sexual education thing, I'm not the one who realized it ! Lovely kyoryu, or well, yuukei yikes on tumblr, pointed it out. She's the one who made me discover your works, and I'm so grateful she did. They really are the best ones out there, maybe even the best fanfictions I've ever read.

And so, since we both are huge fans of your works, and that we like to draw, well, naturally we do fanart. For example, the second drawing of the post is an interpretation of your fankid, Fuyuha :

https://yuukei-yikes.tumblr.com/post/180465196245/sekaiwakireina-yuukei-yikes-fave-harutaka

And so here's mine : https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/446315759250178049/517075332973592587/20181125_224204.jpg

We are huge, HUGE fans of Forward, too. We're continuously looking forward to it (pun intended, but not really). And so, in the last chapter you uploaded, you made the description of Haruka's mom, and so here's what I made of it (the pictures are kinda blurry, sorry...)

https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/446315759250178049/517075333426446347/20181126_132227.jpg

And well, since there was also the thing with Takane's grandma and later Seto : 

https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/446315759250178049/517075332503961610/20181126_132202.jpg

But of course, we're fans of ALL of your fics. Like for example, here's a quick thing I've done from Good Enough : 

https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/446315759250178049/517075332503961612/20181125_201152.jpg

So... yeah ! I'm really glad my post motivated you, because, well, you're an awesome writer ! And to be honest, I don't really think you rant a lot ? You always sound really funny in your author's notes ! I really hope everyhing's okay, though, in real life. Anyway, your fanfics give us life. Really. So thank you for everything you're doing.


End file.
